Know Your Stars: Super Mario Brothers
by Dragon Cruzer
Summary: All the crap and torture on our favorite plumber and friends!
1. Chapter: Mario

Know Your Stars: Super Mario Brothers

Please be kind. This is the 1st ficcy of mine.

DC 8:)

As Mario was walking along through Donut Plains, a blue switch appeared in front of him. An aqua-ish glow came from it as he pressed it, before a trap door opened under him, and he plummeted below screaming, " Woahahahahahahahahah!"

" Mama Mia." Mario panted as he woke tied to a chair on an empty stage.

_Know your stars. Know your stars._ A voice boomed ominously from above.

_Mario, he likes onions more than mushrooms._

" No I don't-a. Shrooms-a rock."

_Right, and Peach married Bowser. Know your stars. Know your stars. Mario, he's cheating on Peach with a goomba. _Suddenly, a clad pink princess came out on stage and slapped Mario six ways to Sunday.

" How dare you! I thought we had something special.

" We do Peach! That voice is-a lying."

"Yeah, like I'll believe an onion eatin' liar!" Peach then stormed off, cursing out Mario.

_Ooooohhhhhh. BURN!!_

" Shuddap you liar!"

_Know your stars. Know your stars. Mario, he's not Italian. He's really Japanese._

" Prove it."

_Your creators are from Japanese, you have Japanese subtitles, and were from Japan._

" Aaaggg!" he shouted as he was shot into nowhere paticular.

Please r&r. Be kind.

IT'S POLL TIME! Which phrase would you like to learn in Japanese(1st 20 reviews will be counted only! In addition, if there are 2 polls, answer the first in lower case and the second in Caps. If there is more, I'll state the rules.)

a) Up Yours!

b)Nice Meeting You.

c)Good Morning.

d)Good Night.

e)I've Been Raped!

or

f) Dog

Also, who should I tortu I Mean meet.. Yeah.

A) Luigi

B) Yoshi

or

C) Peach

DC


	2. Chapter: Yoshi

**People, you need to review more! All I've gotten are four reviews! FOUR REVIEWS!! I've been waiting for at least ten , but haven't even gotten half of that! Please, I'm begging, PLEASE REVIEW MORE!!!! Also, Up yours won. Anata agate (ah-na-ta a-ga-tay).**

**DC**

Chapter: Yoshi

As the next victim was drawn a tiny minebot was slowly floating down towards Yoshi's Island, into the forest, and towards a hut. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP!

" INSERTING MINE," the robotic voice said clammily, as it inserted a little glowy sphere into the mattress of everyone's favorite dinosaur-frog creature before suttling away. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

" OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW WAH!!!!!"was heard as a green comet went soaring through the night sky.

" Mino to Dragon, Mino to Dragon." went over a radio somewhere in a stage in Texas.  
" What is it you lazyass robot?!?" rang out an angred boss/torturer.

" The G-Y left the pillow."

" Good for once you didn't screw everything up."

" But I didn't grab his wallet..."  
" YOU WHAT!!!!!!!" BAM!!!!!!!! Suddenly, a gihuuuuuuugic green blur came throung the wall/ceiling/floor(it looked like all 3) of the stage with a starchie white polarbear rug that was now being destroyed by the flaming din-og.TWANG!

" OW! MY ASS! HEY, I SPEAK ENGLISH?"

_Yes, it seems you lucked out that I didn't put in the nitroglycerint dart._

" WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

_Nevermind! OuO;; That syrome is a temp. so we could talk to you.. I am omi or DC, and I will be your torturer today! D Know your stars, Know your stars. Yoshi, sings along to singalongs! Aaaaannnnnnnnnddddd, now for our guest... BARNEY!!!!!!!!!!!_

" WHAT! I don.."

" I love you! You love me! We're a great."

" HOLYSHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MY EARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed our din-og, right before the purple dino assploded in his face.

_WHAT!!!!!!!! I CAN'T HEARS YOU!!!!!!!!!!! I'M WEARING MY EARPLUGS!!!!!!!!!! XD_

" Is he gone?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Thank god!!" cried our din-og.

_Know your stars, Know your stars. Yoshi, he hates 3 Musketeers, the psychotic bastard!_ Suddenly, waves of fatties (among of which was Peter and Homer) and the crew from the 3 Musketeers factories came rushing in, loaded with pitchforks and ham guns.

" That's the loser that hates muusketeers! Lets grill his ass!!!" our fatty cried.

" No I don't! I lo..."

" Yeah!!! We need to crush the nonbeliever!" shouted our yellow man.

" But I.."  
" SILENCE NONBELIEVER!!!!!!"

" HELPSHI!!"

_Crap! It seems that your syrome is wearing off. Oh well. ROCKET TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _Click FWOOOMP!!!!!!!!

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" was all that was heard from the now flying crowd of fatties.

" Wasn't that a bit wasteful?"

" You fired!"

POLL TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!D

Who shall go next?

a) Luigi

b) Toad

c) Peach

d) Daisy or

e) Old Hag (Kammy)

What phrase/Kanji ( will be a picture made out of letters ex: Kanji for 1: -)do you want?

a) Yo Mama (p)

b) Pikachu (p)

c) Kamikaze (p)

d) Water (k)

e) Dragon (k) or

f) Fire (k)


End file.
